wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shingle Back Lizard
Shingle Back Lizard is a Series 5 episode. This episode premiered on Playhouse Disney on November 19, 2007. It was supposed to be scheduled to premiere on October 22, 2007, but on that day episode 20 premiered. Songs # Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar # Sorry Again # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Live) # I'm a Cow - Mandarin Wiggles animated # Take A Trip Out On The Sea # Hat On My Head # Haru Ga Kita (Wiggly Animation) # Where's Jeff? (Live) # Having Fun At The Beach Trivia * Both of the wiggly concert songs in this episode are from the video Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Plot Greg and Henry welcome everyone to The Wiggles Show. Anthony and Murray sing the Hi diddly didle dum song. Song #1: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar Jeff introduces the Shingle back lizard which looks like it has two heads. It likes snails. Anthony introduces the Captain Feathersword segment where everyone says Sorry. Captain Feathersword Sailing Around the World - Captain Feathersword says ahoy there. Today is shoe inspection day. He will check that everyone's shoe is clean. Friendly pirates Benny Bandicoot, Alfonso, and Elefterios are on the dock. Captain orders them to please advance one clean shoe. They do a dance and then present a shoe. Benny Bandicoot is first. Captain checks his shoe but his boot is covered in soot. Benny bends down to wipe his boot but he bumps heads with the Captain, knocking him backwards. Benny apologizes. Captain comes back with some wrapping around his head and thanks Benny for saying sorry. He has Benny do some more chores. Alfonso is next. He presents his clean shoe. Captain tells him great job, and Alfonso is so happy he hooks his arms with Captain's and swings around in a pirate jig. But he goes too quickly that Captain falls over. Captain comes back with a sling around his arm. Alfonso apologizes. Captain thanks Alfonso for saying sorry, and then rewards Alfonso with a book with recipes to cook. Elefterios is the third and final crewman. He presents his shoe and it is clean, but his shoelace is untied. Elefterios says he'll do it right, and as he goes down to tie his shoe, he leans on Captain, who falls over again. Oops! Sorry! Captain comes back with a sling on his other arm, but thanks Elefterios for saying sorry. Song #2: Sorry Again Anthony is running in pace really quickly because it's time for the Wiggly Concert Song #3: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - concert Murray announces that it's time for the Mandarin Wiggles. Song #4: I'm a Cow – Mandarin Wiggles animated Jeff waves hello. Anthony wears a lifejacket and invites everyone to a trip on the sea. The life jacket helps you float in case you fall over, and it also comes with a whistle. You can also wave hello to the people nearby. Let's take that trip. Song #5: Take A Trip Out On The Sea Murray puts on different hats. He stacks each of them on his head. Afterwards he comments that maybe one hat is enough? Song #6: Hat On My Head Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet: Here's Anthony with another exciting letter. Anthony shows the letter q''' which is for Quack, Quack. Here is Captain Feathersword, the King of the Quack Quack, to demonstrate the dance. Murray and Anthony alternate words and introduce Wiggly animation. '''Song #7: Haru Ga Kita – Wiggly animation Greg invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. Song #8: Where's Jeff? – concert version Greg invites everyone to the beach. Put some sunscreen on, and remember when you swim at the beach, swim with a friend. Song #9: Having Fun At The Beach Jeff says bye-bye, Greg says Hu-roo, Murray says goodbye. Ryan, Anthony, and Lucy take turns to say the closing phrase, "We hope you all enjoyed the show. Now it's time for us to go. Goodbye!" Alternate titles *Shingle Back Lizard (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-ShingleBackLizard.png|Jeff Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-ShingleBackLizard2.png|A shingle back lizard SorryAgain-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain Feathersword Benny,AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Benny, Alfonso and Elefterios ShoeInspectionDay.jpg|''"Here comes our one clean shoe!"'' CaptainandBennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Benny Benny'sShoe.jpg|Benny's shoe in soot BennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Benny SorryAgain-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' Alfonso'sShoe.jpg|Alfonso's clean shoe CaptainandAlfonsoinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Alfonso AlfonsoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Alfonso SorryAgain-SATWPrologue2.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' CaptainandElefteriosinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Elefterios Elefterios'Shoe.jpg|Elefterios' shoe untied ElefteriosinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Elefterios SorryAgain-SATWPrologue3.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' SorryAgain.jpg|"Sorry Again" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSorryAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesinSorryAgain.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki AnthonyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing tambourine Tambourine.jpg|Tambourine CaptainFeatherswordWhistling.jpg|Captain Feathersword whistling TheWigglesWhistling.jpg|The Wiggles whistling JeffPlayingAccordioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GallantGeorgePlayingUkulele.jpg|George playing ukulele PianoAccordion.jpg|Piano accordion Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" (Live) MurrayinTheMandarinWigglesPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the Mandarin Wiggles I'maCow-Mandarin.jpg|"I'm a Cow" (Mandarin) AnimatedViViDrinkingMilk.jpg|Vivi drinking milk Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterQ.png|Anthony presenting the letter Q Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterQ2.png|Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterQ3.png|Captain doing the quack dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterQ4.png|Dorothy doing the quack dance HaruGaKita-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Haru Ga Kita" CartoonAtsukoSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Cartoon Atsuko, who acted in "My Name is Khan" CartoonGregSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing and him, Atsuko and Anthony do the prayer sign CartoonGregandAtsukoSingingHaruGaKita.jpg Where'sJeff?-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff -2004Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff -2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd Where'sJeff -2004Live3.jpg|Jeff back on stage HavingFunattheBeach-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Having Fun at the Beach"|link=Greg introducing "Having Fun at the Beach" HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|Having Fun At The Beach HomeSweetHome18.jpg|"Bye-bye"|link="Bye-bye" TheGameoftheYear17.jpg|"Hu-roo."|link="Hu-roo." HomeSweetHome20.jpg|"Bye, bye."|link="Bye, bye." PicnicWithoutAnts-Epilogue.png|Lucy, Anthony and Ryan|link=Lucy, Anthony and Ryan Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles